It Just Had To Be Said
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Connor's got a problem, Jess asks Becker to help. The best man does have his duties you know. Includes brief mention of Mrs. Lester. Includes Connor's Mum and Little Sister. (6.5)
1. Pacing

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

6.5 It Just Had To Be Said

Connor was pacing, again.

Jess could hear him going back and forth in his lab from her chair at the anomaly detector. This had been going on for days. She wondered what was bothering him.

The sound of boots alerted her to Becker's return. The anomaly call had been quite close by, so he and his men had managed to get over to the park, lock it quickly and deter anyone foolish enough to attempt to go touring in the Jurassic.

While his men continued on down the hallway to the cafeteria, Becker paused by the console. He greeted her with that special smile he saved just for her. She looked up into his eyes, and felt as if she would just melt. She started to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crash. The sound came from Connor's lab.

Both Jess and Becker turned their heads to look in the direction of the noise.

"What's going on?" asked Becker quietly.

Jess gave a little shrug, "Don't know," she admitted. "He's been pacing it that lab of his for days now."

"Hmmm," Becker responded, "You don't think he could be having second thoughts do you?"

Jess looked at him in horror, "No," she said emphatically. "You're to be his best man on Saturday" she continued. "He'd have told you if he was having any…second thoughts." She shuddered.

A second crash, louder than the first, echoed from the room, followed by something that sounded like Connor's voice, "Ow…ow…ow…"

"Maybe you ought to go check on him," Jess whispered.

It was Becker's turn to look horrified. But, Jess had asked him to help, so… he straightened up, gave a quick shrug of his shoulders and marched into Connor's lab. There he saw the waste basket tipped over, books scattered everywhere, and his best friend sitting on the floor holding one hand with the other.

"Connor," he asked slowly, "you all right mate?"

His friend looked up at him, distress evident in the expression on his face.

"I tripped," Connor replied, as if that wasn't obvious already. "Pacing and knocked into the bin…it rolled, and spilled… I tried to pick everything up and then I backed into…"

"The bookcase," finished Becker.

"Yeah," sighed Connor.

"What's bothering you Connor," asked Becker.

"The wedding… it's this Saturday…" Connor's voice trailed off, leaving Becker to ask a question that he dreaded.

"It's not… uhh… you're not … having second thoughts are you?"

"No," Connor replied with a shocked look on his face.

"It's just… Jack," he continued.

Jack, thought Becker, remembering Abby's younger brother with distaste. When Abby and Connor had been trapped in the Cretaceous, he had had the unfortunate task of having to escort Jack out of the ARC… he had been demanding to see his sister and when realizing she was lost started threatening to sue. Becker didn't like the selfish and irresponsible young man, but tried to hide it for Abby's sake. Thankfully, he didn't see Jack often.

"What's he done this time?" Becker asked.

"It's not what he's done, but what he hasn't done," mumbled Connor as he got up off the floor.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's here… in London, and Abby knows it… she invited him to the wedding," Connor said sadly, "she wants him there, but he said he had other things to do…"

Connor continued, "It's not like he's off some where that she can't find him, he's here… I've tried talking to him several times, but…"

Becker frowned at the idea that some one would deliberately be so rude and uncaring to Abby or Connor, but… this was Jack he thought.

"Jack's a prat," said Becker. It was obvious, but still it just had to be said.

"Tell me something I don't know," sighed his friend.

"Connor," asked Becker "how do I find him? Where's he staying?"

Connor looked up hopefully, "You'll talk to him?"

"Connor," said Becker, "I'm your best man, supposed to help you out at your wedding. I'll make sure Jack's there. On time, dressed for the occasion and," he glowered, "on his best behavior."

Jack was a prat…but still his sister wanted him at her wedding, and so he'd be there.

Becker was going to make sure of it.


	2. More Pacing

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

Saturday arrived in due course and Becker met Connor early at the small chapel. Connor looked up in relief at his arrival.

"Good to see you mate."

Connor looked more nervous than Becker had ever seen him. He was twisting his head, looking up the street first to the left, then to the right. Wringing his hands, he asked Becker, "Where is he? I thought you said he would be here… Abby will…"

"Relax Connor," said Becker soothingly, "I gave Hendricks and Stephenson strict orders, they know they've got guard duty." And he thought grimly, Jack knows exactly what will happen if he doesn't behave.

"Right now though," he continued "you and I should get into the men's dressing room. You don't want to be out here when Abby and the rest arrive…bad luck you know."

Connor smiled weakly, "Yeah."

"Besides," he added looking at Connor's attire "you can't go getting married dressed like that." The young man, dressed in boots, red jeans, a Dr. Who t-shirt, multi-colored waist coat, jacket covered with pins for various causes, and topped off with a fedora, blushed.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

In the men's dressing room, they had found their tuxedos… classic black with white shirts and pale blue handkerchiefs to complement the ladies ensemble. Duncan arrived shortly, puffing and out of breath, babbling about the folks who were starting to arrive.

"I saw your mum and your little sister," he said to Connor, "only she's not so little now, is she?" he grinned, making an unexpected gesture with his hands in front of his chest.

Connor's eyes widened at Duncan's words, "You, you…" he began spluttering.

"Duncan," interrupted Becker, putting a firm hand on Duncan's shoulder, "You should be getting changed now." He directed Duncan to his formal wear and sent him to get dressed. Connor was breathing rapidly and stared after Duncan as if he had never seen him before.

"He, he was looking at my sister…"

"Relax Connor," said Becker again. He had the feeling he was going to have to say that a lot today.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

In the ladies dressing room, chaos reigned.

Curling irons and blow dryers, dresses and shoes, make up bags and four women laughing and giggling. Abby was sitting in her undergarments at the vanity table, trying to apply mascara with very little success. Jess and Connor's sister were getting into their blue bridesmaids dresses. And Jenny was pacing, uncomfortably.

Jenny had declined to be in the wedding party as she hadn't thought she would be able to make it to the wedding. Abby had been disappointed that Jenny couldn't be her matron of honor, however she understood her reasons. However, plans change. Jenny and her husband Michael had been able to come to the wedding after all as guests. The caterer for the reception had assured Abby that it would be no problem to add two more plates to the dinner plans.

"Two weeks overdue…" complained Jenny "you would think…"

Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Don't open the door yet," called Jess as she pulled the zipper closed up the back of the younger woman's dress. "Ok, we're good now."

"But, but …" sputtered Abby as Jenny opened the door to let the floral delivery boy enter. Jess and Connor's sister looked at each other. As one, they stepped in front of Abby, blocking her from the view of the young man.

He set down the boxes of bouquets and the box of boutonnieres on the low table by the door.

"We'll take the rest into the chapel, but then we have to get to the reception hall. We're running late," he admitted "would one of you take the boutonnieres over to the men's dressing room?"

"Sure," smiled Jenny placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Who's going to sign for this," he asked.

Jenny turned to look at the other women in confusion, but then another voice spoke.

"I'll sign for that," she said, reaching a slender arm through the open doorway, her hand grasped the pen, leaned into the clipboard and signed. She smiled at the group, and then moved on.

"Who was that," asked Jenny.

"Mrs. Lester," said Abby in a surprised voice, her head sticking out from behind Jess.

"Ooh," squealed Jess "let me see that paper!" She snatched the clipboard right out of the delivery boy's hands, and scanned the paper eagerly…her shoulders slumped, she sighed.

"I can't make it out," she lamented. "The signature is all swirly twirly…the only reason I can tell the last name is Lester… is because I know it's supposed to be Lester… the first letter of her name might be a V…or an M… or"

"Can I have me clipboard back," asked the delivery boy, sounding a little impatient. She blushed and returned it without another word. He left quickly.

"Jess," asked Jenny "since you are already dressed, would you take the boutonnieres over to the men's dressing room?"

"Yes," she said excitedly, and she grabbed up the box and ran out of the room. After a moments absence, she stuck her head back in the room. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked Connor's sister. With a quick nod, the petite brunette joined Jess. The two could be heard chattering and giggling together as they moved down the corridor.

Abby and Jenny looked at each other, and tried to choke back their laughter.

"Abby," said Jenny "how about I help you with your hair?"

"Oh, that would be amazing," sighed Abby in relief. Then, noticing that Jenny was rubbing her abdomen again, she asked "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well," said Jenny picking up the hair brush, "we had an anomaly complete with hyenadons for my wedding, how about I go into labor for yours?"

Abby gulped, "Please don't," she said weakly.


	3. Stillness

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Becker heard a soft tapping on the men's dressing room door. "Everybody decent?" he asked as he surveyed the room. Seeing Connor and Duncan somewhat presentable, he opened the door. His breath caught in his throat.

Jessica…beautiful in blue… beautiful in any color… surely the best man would get a dance with the maid of honor he thought hopefully. She was standing there holding a box of sorts. Another young woman that Becker guessed must be Connor's sister was standing beside Jess. Smiling at the way Becker and Jess were looking at each other, she reached to take the box from Jess.

"I'll just take this on in then, right," she said.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

A sharp knock on the ladies dressing room door gave Abby and Jenny a start. It was quickly followed by the door opening and an older woman barged in without invitation.

The woman looked from Jenny to Abby and back again, "I'd like a moment in private, if you don't mind," she addressed Jenny.

Jenny looked at Abby, in concern, but Abby lifted her chin and nodded. She wasn't going to let Connor's mother spoil her wedding day.

"Alright," Jenny said moving towards the door, "I'll just go see where Michael's gotten to… maybe we'll find our seats then."

"See you at the reception," Abby called after her. Or maybe not…

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Hey brat," Connor greeted his sister affectionately.

"Hey geek," she responded with a smile.

"What'cha doing in the men's dressing room," he teased, "hoping to catch a peak of Becker or Duncan…" oh God no, please he thought, "half dressed?"

"No," she said curtly pursing her lips. "I thought you might need help with this." She opened the box of boutonnieres. Taking the grooms boutonniere out of the box, she reached up to pin the white rose and blue forget-me-not combination to his lapel.

Stepping back to admire her work, she said with a smile "You'll do."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Abby and Connor's mother looked at each other. The older woman spoke first.

"You're not ready yet," she said her eyes moving from the beautiful blonde in front of her to the satin and chiffon dress hanging behind her.

Abby took a quick breath, but before she could speak, the woman looked at her again and said, "If you get into the dress, I'll help you with all those buttons."

Not trusting herself to say anything, Abby nodded and arose from her seat.

Connor's mother didn't say another word until the buttons were halfway done… "I appreciate your getting married here, in this chapel…"

"It was Connor's idea," Abby replied.

"Thought as much," the older woman said, "still I appreciate it."

"Didn't do it for you," Abby said, twisting her body sideways in an effort to see the woman.

"Quit wriggling," she admonished Abby "or I'll never get these buttons done." As Abby straightened up she continued speaking, "I know, you did it for Connor… and that means a lot to me."

As Abby processed the woman's comment, she added, "I said a lot of harsh words to you when we first met..."

Abby stiffened.

"From what Connor has let slip from time to time, I had the impression that you didn't appreciate him. Like those other girls…"

Abby turned to face Connor's mother as the last button was done up, wondering what those other girls had done to cause that cold, tight tone in the woman's voice.

The older woman looked fiercely at Abby, "He's a lot like his father," she began "kind and gentle… wears his heart on his sleeve… anyone can see he loves you," she paused, "even me."

The woman was staring directly into Abby's blue eyes now, her chin lifted and she continued speaking determinedly, "There he was… in the hospital… again. I was frightened" she admitted "but that is no excuse… I was out of line."

In the quiet stillness of the room, Abby could hear Mrs. Temple's breath catch, "I'm sorry."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Jack waltzed up the hallway toward the men's dressing room, looking for all the world as if he thought he owned the place. Hendricks and Stephenson were right behind him. Hendricks looked at Becker, he nodded and the two of them left to stand attendance at the main door to the chapel. If Jack tried to run for it, he wouldn't get far.

"Ooh," he murmured eyeing the beautiful auburn haired young woman in front of Becker appreciatively. "Who have we got here?"

Becker frowned down at the smaller man and his cocky air seemed to deflate. Jack shuddered and seemed to shrink down a little into his shoes.

Jess wrinkled her nose as she looked at Jack, thought about saying something, then decided better not. Turning, she called to Connor's sister, "Best get going, yeah?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Jess and Connor's sister entered the women's dressing room arm in arm, giggling and whispering excitedly to each other. They stopped and stared at Abby in amazement.

"Oooh, it's true," sighed Jess happily.

"What?" asked Abby.

"Radiant," Jess responded "you know people always talk about brides being radiant, but I never… it's just… you're glowing… radiant."

Smiling at the three young women, Connor's mother said "I'll just be going now," as she stepped out into the corridor, closing the door behind her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"It's about time" Becker called into the men's dressing room. He grasped Jack firmly by the upper arm and started moving down the hallway as Connor and Duncan joined them.

Becker recognized Connor's mother as she came out of the ladies dressing room.

"Jack," he said with a commanding air, "would you please escort Connor's mum into the chapel?" Becker and the woman exchanged looks. She knew all about Jack. The tiny woman grasped Jack's arm with a surprisingly strong grip as Becker released his other arm.

"Off we go," she directed Jack, "We can sit together you know… none of that silly formality of bride and groom's family on opposite sides of the aisle." Becker snorted. He almost felt sorry for Jack.

Almost.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Connor was fidgeting. Looking nervously from Becker and Duncan standing beside him, to the pews full of people, to the empty aisle… he kept twisting and turning. He caught sight of Lester, his wife and their children. Lester gave him a stern look…mouthed a word…what was it… Breathe?

"Relax Connor," whispered Becker.

The change in music announced the start of the processional. Becker's eyes lit up as Jess started towards the group standing in the front of the chapel. Connor's sister followed. Then Abby came into view.

Becker could tell the moment his friend saw Abby. The nervous tension just seemed to drain away. Connor's eyes glowed, motion stopped, and he stood still.


	4. Dance

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

Abby reached her hand over to clasp her husband's… husband she thought…what a wonderful word.

"Yes, Abby," said Connor looking at her with a dimpled smile, brown eyes shining with happiness.

They were seated alone at the head table in the reception hall. The first moment they'd had to themselves in quite a while. "Look," Abby whispered with a smile.

Connor turned to follow her gaze. The band was playing another slow romantic song. On the dance floor, couples were swaying to the gentle melody. Becker was holding Jess carefully, one hand at the small of her back, whilst the fingers of his other hand were entwined in hers. Jess had her eyes closed, leaning her head on his chest with a sweet smile. Just past the pair, Connor could see his sister dancing with Duncan, arms extended with straightened elbows.

Connor snorted, "Love, do you think I should go help out my sister?" he asked.

Abby smirked at his question, "Yeah," she agreed.

As Connor made his way down the length of the head table, he saw Jack getting up from the next table. Connor watched as Jack made a beeline to where Becker and Jess were dancing. He started to reach one hand up to tap the soldiers shoulder, when Becker frowned. Jack abruptly took a step back, then another.

Connor started to chuckle, but when he saw Jack turn his head to look in his sister's direction, he remembered his task. Stepping forward quickly, he tapped Duncan on the shoulder. "Hey mate, mind if I cut in?"

Duncan stepped back, gratefully, wiping a hand across his sweaty brow.

Connor smiled down at his sister, "Hey brat."

"Hey geek," the young woman said relaxing her arms and starting to sway with the music. As they twirled away from Duncan and the approach of Jack, she added, "Thanks for rescuing me."

Duncan was walking slowly towards his table when a woman with bright purple hair accosted him, grabbed him by the arm and returned him to the dance floor. From where she was sitting, Abby saw the whole thing. Was that Edie… from yoga… she wondered.

As the new pair twirled around on the dance floor, she caught a glimpse of Duncan's face, eyes wide with surprise and a grin of delight as Edie leaned in close to whisper something in his ear.

Abby started to chuckle… but then saw her brother. Poor Jack she thought.

He was walking towards her now. "Hey Abby," he started to whine… the sound grated in Abby's ears.

"Excuse me," interrupted an imperious voice. Reaching a hand out to Abby, Lester asked "Mrs. Temple, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Behind him, Abby could see the table where Mrs. Lester and the other Mrs. Temple were sitting. They were smiling and appeared to be chatting amiably. The Lester's children were playing at stacking the salt and pepper containers. Two chairs beside them were vacant, unneeded after all… Jenny and Michael hadn't made it to the reception.

Abby rose, nodded at her brother, "In a minute Jack, yeah," she said. Then she joined Lester on the dance floor. A brief spin about the floor soon brought them close to Connor and his sister… a tap on the shoulder, and then Abby found herself in Connor's arms once again. The tinkling sound of silverware tapping stemware began. Connor looked down at her, smiling. Radiant… Abby thought… Jess was right… but it's not just brides that are radiant. She smiled up at her husband, eyes sparkling. Connor tilted his head down, closer, their lips met.

Jack sat down with a sigh when he saw that, knowing it would be much more than a minute before he spoke to his sister again. Grumbling to himself, he complained "Nobody likes me."


End file.
